


Work This Out

by damnedifyoudo



Series: Fill the Gaps, Stay Liquid: You're Gonna Be Okay, Kid [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Babysitting, Christopher is an amazing big brother, Cute Kids, Friendship, In-Laws, Jim and Chris rib each other always, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Chris and Street are babysitting for the Buckley-Diaz's and the Han's. They both claim they're the best in-law, but who really comes out on top?Chris/Street friendship, reminiscing, and cute kids
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso/Shannon Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jim Street/Christina "Chris" Alonso, Jim Street/Tommy Kinard, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Fill the Gaps, Stay Liquid: You're Gonna Be Okay, Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> You're probably wondering, hey what the hell is this, what are those pairings? Well, I've been creating an extended 9-1-1/SWAT crossover universe for months now, and this is the first product of that universe. 
> 
> My plans are to eventually make this a series to show how the two teams met and became fast friends, and eventually, family. 
> 
> Background you need to know: this is several years in the future. Maddie and Chim are married, Buck and Eddie are married, Street and Tommy are married. Tommy and Rocker are twins. Shannon never died and when her and Chris met, it was instant attraction. Now they're engaged. 
> 
> Christopher is about 14 at this point. Buck and Eddie's daughter is 2. Maddie and Chim's twins are 3 and a half. 
> 
> I think that's it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen the kids, I feel like I’m more excited than I should be to wrangle three children under 5 for three hours,” Street said as he and Chris approached the house.

“You think you’re excited? It’s almost Christopher’s birthday and it’ll be hard not to tell him what his mom and I have planned for him,” Chris replied, ringing the doorbell.

It had been a while since Buck, Eddie, Maddie, and Chimney had gotten a night out to themselves without the kids, so when Buck had been complaining to Street over the phone last week, Street volunteered to watch the kids for a night. And of course, Chris offered to help when she found out, always wanting to spend time with her almost stepson when she could.

The door swung open to show Eddie all dressed up and date ready. Street could hear the other 3 adults and the kids talking inside.

“Well, don’t you clean up nice,” Chris remarked.

“Mucho mejor que el,” Eddie replied, gesturing towards Street. “¿Recuerdas lo que intentó usar para su cena de aniversario?”

Chris threw her head back and laughed. “Sí, Buck y yo intervinimos rápidamente.”

Street frowned. “Hey, I _know_ you guys are talking about me.”

“All in good fun, _lindo_ ,” Chris pinched Street’s cheek as she spoke.

“Ow,” Street said, rubbing his cheek.

Eddie laughed at the two interacting. “Okay, you guys, come on in, the kids are all in the living room and Christopher’s in his room.” Eddie stepped aside to let Chris and Street in.

As Street walked into the living room with Chris, he heard three tiny voices screaming for him and Chris all at once.

“There’s my favorite kids!” Street exclaimed as he ran up and scooped Brooklyn, Buck and Eddie’s daughter, into his arms while Bennett and Bella, Maddie and Chimney’s twins, each clung to a leg.

“Are you watchin’ us tonight Jimmy?” Bella asked him, holding onto his right leg for dear life.

“I sure am, me and Auntie Chris are!” He responded, looking down at her and ruffling her hair with his free hand before giving Brooklyn a big kiss on the cheek.

“Yay!” Bennett and Bella cheered before going to attack Chris.

“Jim!” Brooklyn said while clapping her hands.

Street smiled widely. “That’s right, Brooklyn, good job!”

“So, you gonna have one of these yourself soon or what?” Buck teased as he came up to Street and patted him on the shoulder.

Street blushed but before he had a chance to speak, Maddie joined them.

“Hey now, don’t pressure him! He and Tommy are just enjoying their time together,” she said, giving Street a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Jim, thank you for offering to do this.”

“Of course! I love spending time with the kids,” he replied, bouncing Brooklyn slightly in his arms, making her laugh.

“Where is Tommy, by the way?” Chimney asked, walking up.

“Work,” Street said. “Shannon too,” he added, nodding his head towards Chris where she and Eddie were talking.

“Ahh, well we better get going. Give daddy a hug, kids!” Chimney called out to his kids, who came running towards him.

Street smiled as Maddie and Chimney went to say goodbye to their kids. Buck leaned in and gave Brooklyn a kiss on the cheek.

“Be good for Uncle Jim and Aunt Chris, sweetheart,” he said, caressing her cheek as Eddie came up to say his goodbyes as well.

“Love you, mija,” Eddie said, kissing the top of her head. “Christopher, be good!” He called out to his son.

“Love you guys, have fun!” They heard Christopher call back.

“Alright, get out of here guys, don’t get into too much trouble,” Chris chuckled as she practically pushed them out the door.

“Pushy much, damn, you trying to steal our kids?” Buck laughed as he grabbed his coat.

“No, _tonto,_ you guys just deserve a night out,” she smiled as she continued to push them out the door. “Bye, guys!” she called as she closed the door behind them.

“Alright kids, what are we doing first?” Street asked as soon as the door was closed.

“ _Finding Dory_!” Bennett requested, Bella and Brooklyn chiming in with their agreement afterward.

“Alright, Finding Dory it is!” Chris agreed as she walked back into the living room. “Street why don’t you go get some snacks ready and I’ll set it up?”

“Sounds good,” Street said as he placed Brooklyn on the ground gently before heading to Eddie’s kitchen.

~~**~~

An hour and a half later, the movie’s credits were rolling, and all 3 kids were asleep. When Christopher had realized what movie they were watching, he had come out to join them, albeit still working on his homework. Now, he was quietly reading a book with his sister sleeping peacefully on his chest. Street had Bella asleep in the crook of his arm, and Bennett was curled up in Chris’s lap.

“Christopher can I come take Brooklyn? We should probably get her in bed,” Chris said as soon as the movie went back to the menu screen.

“Oh, yeah,” Christopher replied, putting his book down on the armrest and smiling down at his baby sister. “I love it when she falls asleep on me, she’s adorable.”

“She certainly is,” Street agreed. He carefully stood up with Bella in his arms and walked into Eddie and Buck’s room, where they had a bed set up for the twins.

“Alright, Christopher I’m gonna go lay Bennett down and I’ll be right back,” Chris told him.

“Okay!” Christopher said quietly, going back to his book for the time being.

Chris quietly followed Street into Buck and Eddie’s room. For all the times she had been in this house, she had never been back here before. It was evident by all the pictures on the wall that they were in love as ever and very much enjoying the new addition to their family. Although, she had a feeling Maddie had a hand in helping to decorate.

“Isn’t this room huge?” Street asked, noticing Chris was looking around.

“Yeah,” Chris whispered. She set Bennett down next to Bella, giving them both a light kiss on the head before she stood up. “Meet me in Brooklyn’s room?”

Street just nodded in confirmation, and Chris walked back into the living room to get the youngest Buckley, or Buckley-Diaz rather. When she looked at the chair that had Christopher and his sister in it, she was greeted by an even cuter sight than before.

Christopher had put his book down again and was gently stroking his sister’s back as she slept and cuddling her as much as he could without disturbing her. The love he had for her was evident, and Chris was so happy she was going to get this wonderfully smart and sweet boy as a stepson.

“Christopher? While you and your sister are adorable, we do need to get her in her crib,” Chris said softly, still smiling.

“I know, Mama,” Christopher said casually, starting to sit up as slowly as he could.

Chris gasped as Street walked in to see what the hold-up was. “Chris?”

“Yeah?” Both Chris and Christopher answered, the latter sporting a shit-eating grin on his face.

Street looked at Christopher with mock-stern, as he knew Christopher was messing with him, but he could never be mad at the kid. “Did you break her Christopher?”

“I called her ‘Mama’ and I don’t think she was prepared to hear that,” Christopher smiled and stood up slowly, passing Brooklyn off to Street. He grabbed his cane and book and hugged Chris, who was still frozen. “That’s okay, right?” he asked her.

Chris finally moved, hugging Christopher back with a tight squeeze. “Of course, buddy,” she said, holding back tears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mama. I’m gonna go to bed now, too,” he announced, pulling away from Chris. He half hugged Street and gave Brooklyn a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Love you too, Brooklyn. And I guess you too, Jim,” Christopher joked.

Street laughed softly. “Love you, kid.” He and Chris watched Christopher as he walked down the hall and into his bedroom. Once the door clicked closed, Street turned back towards his best friend.

“You gonna be okay there, Alonso?” Street chuckled, adjusting Brooklyn slightly in his arms.

“Yeah,” she sniffled as she looked up at him. “Just wasn’t expecting that, that’s all.”

“Motherhood’s made you soft,” Street teased before turning away and beginning to walk towards the nursery.

“You’re one to talk, _lindo,”_ she retorted, lightly slapping his on the shoulder as she followed him. “I know you want one of these so bad.”

She didn’t have to see his face to know he was blushing before he responded. “Shut up, you know Tommy and I are still trying to figure stuff out with that.”

“I know,” she said softly, teasing tone gone from her voice. They walked into the nursery then, and she observed Street’s face as he laid Brooklyn down in her crib. He really was so enamored with her. “You’re gonna be a great dad, Jim.”

He turned around, tears in _his_ eyes now. “Thanks, that really means a lot. _Christina_.”

She glared at him and gently pushed him out of the room as he stifled laughter, looking at Brooklyn one last time before she shut the door.

“Alright, enough with the waterworks for both of us tonight,” she said when they got back into the living room. “Let’s both grab a beer and relax a little.”

Street smiled, already heading for the kitchen. “Can’t argue with that. I’ll grab one for both of us, you go put a movie on or something.”

Chris nodded, heading over to the TV to pick out a movie. Eddie and Buck clearly didn’t watch a lot of movies without their kids, as most of them were kids’ movies, a few more mature ones scattered here and there for Christopher. And of course, several romcoms, which she knew were Buck’s doing and certainly not Eddie’s. _When Harry Met Sally_ was sitting on top of that stack, so she picked that out and popped in, hitting play just as Street came in and handed her a beer.

“Really? A romcom?” Street asked, looking at her incredulously.

She glared back at him. “First of all, don’t judge. Second of all, it was either this or a kids’ movie and we already watched _Finding Dory_ tonight.”

“Hey, that is a family-friendly movie for all ages,” Street protested. “C’mon, who doesn’t love Dory?” He nudged her arm.

“Fine, you’re right,” she admitted, taking a quick sip of her beer. “It’s a good movie but sue me if I wanted to watch something without talking fish in it now.”

“It’s your stepson’s favorite movie, just so you know,” he said sassily.

“Soy muy consciente de cuál es la película favorita de mi hijo, _el carajo,”_ she sneered, not really angry, but always happy to call Street a name in a language he couldn’t understand.

“I don’t know what most of that meant, but you definitely just called me a name right there,” Street laughed.

“I _said,_ of course I know what his favorite movie is, prick,” she struck him with a glare, taking another sip of her beer before bursting into laughter herself.

“Okay, now what’s so funny to you? I was laughing because this is typical Christina Alonso behavior, bullying me.”

“I was thinking of the time Maddie called you a prick for feeding her children so much sugar before bedtime,” she laughed harder at the memory, clamping her free hand over her mouth when she remembered she needed to be quiet.

“She was just joking!” He exclaimed, putting his beer down on the table and throwing his hands up in the air.

“I know, but still, she called you that, so clearly we know who’s the better in-law between the two of us,” she stated, as if her best friend would agree with her.

“ _No way,_ I’m a great in-law, I-“

“You’re not even really an in-law, ya know,” Chris interrupted. “ _You_ aren’t marrying into the family.”

Street made a dramatic gasp and brought a hand to his chest. “That is a lie and you know it!” He said, using his other hand to point at her accusingly. “I’m married to Tommy and he and Chim are basically brothers, making me an in-law.”

Chris snorted, putting her beer down next to Street’s so she didn’t spill it. “Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Street scooted closer to her on the couch. “You really wanna do this? Are we gonna have to out-do each other in the best in-law department? Let’s trade stories, I’ll go first.”

Chris raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. “Okay, you’re on. Let’s work this out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bon, Cait, and Sab for supporting my clownery and helping me with ideas for this series. Ily guys <3.
> 
> Also thank you to Bon for inspiring me to use an HSM song for the title, so yeah Work This Out. 
> 
> This will be at least two chapters, maybe more! We'll see where my inspiration takes me :)
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
